


Craftsmanship

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Ray is being held prisoner and she's prepared to do anything it takes to please her captor.





	Craftsmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paradoxlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paradoxlupine).



> Written at the request of my friend Paradoxlupine with her specific kinks in mind.

He was watching her through the bars, noting her twitches and smiling through them all.

“Y’all wanna get outta here, right? I get that. I understand. Question is, what are you prepared to do to get out, huh?”

Ray couldn't answer immediately. She'd been cuffed and the very feeling of the metal around her wrists drove pretty much everything else from her mind. She managed to turn her head to look at the skinny Southern man taunting her. He wasn't conventionally good looking by many standards, but the cocky tilt of his head and the confident way he observed her made her tingle. He knew what the cuffs did to her - knew it on some basic, animal level, the way a lion knew the weakness of a particular bison amongst a whole herd of other bisons. He could spot it from a mile away - smell it on her, maybe.

She closed her eyes.

“I'll do anything you want,” she said,  ashamed of herself but also proud. She was tough in her way. She could take a lot if she had to. Bring it on, swamp boy.

The man chuckled.

“Was hopin’ to hear that. Sometimes get girls tellin’ me they'll do whatever it takes, but I know when their hearts ain't in it. You, though….I get the feelin’ it ain't just talk with you.”

He had a bunch of keys, and he dangled them from his forefinger, little metal symbols of freedom clinking together invitingly. Those keys represented a lot to Ray: Self respect abandoned; The exchange of power, one way or another. And above all, need - hers and his.

“You want me to unlock this door?”

He nodded at the metal struts of the cell’s gate. Ray nodded, ready for whatever he demanded. She could do this. Could he?

He chuckled, sifting through the keys with exaggerated care, selecting one seemingly at random.  It fitted the lock perfectly.

“Well, would ya look at that? Right first time! Ain't you the lucky one? Looks like you'll be outta here sooner than we thought….”

The door swung open and he strolled into the cell, tucking the keys into the pocket of his dull green hoodie.

“Aw, my daddy trussed you up like a Thanksgivin’ turkey. Ain't that a shame? Lookit you, all cuffed up an helpless…”

He stopped to admire his father's work, following the line of the chains from the eyelet in the wall to the cuffs that encircled her wrists.

“Well.  Guess I better take these damn cuffs off or we ain't goin’ nowhere. Pity though - they suit you, an’ I gotta make sure I can keep you under control so you don't get no ideas ‘bout escapin’. How ya think I'm gonna do that, huh?”

He was grinning, leaning down to look into her face….no. He wasn't. He was bending down to get something from under the rusted old bed she sat on.

He straightened, holding up something he'd found - something he'd known was there - and Ray swallowed hard as she looked at the leather circle of the dog collar he held. A leash trailed from it, one of the chain ones with a leather loop for a handle.

“Well looky here! Ain't that a piece o’ luck?”

He sniggered at her expression.

“An’ here was me thinkin’ you'd be offended...But nah...Y’all can barely contain yer excitement….”

He leaned in close to her, buckling the collar around her neck. Ray gave an involuntary moan as the leather touched her throat and he giggled. It was a dirty sound. He was so close his breath created a damp heat against her cheek and she cast her eyes downward. If she looked him in the eye she'd go crazy, the way he was looking at her.

Her gaze came to rest on his crotch. His dick was hard, snaking down his thigh and creating a ridge under the denim of his pants, and she hid her smile. He wanted to appear powerful and in control but he wanted this as much as she did….

“There. All done.”

His voice was hushed, almost awed.

He took the chain of the leash in his hand, winding it around his fist, the links gleaming against his scarred knuckles.

“Look at me,” he ordered.

Ray lifted her head, raising her chin with just the right amount of defiance. His eyes were so pale blue they were like ice and he studied her face with rapt concentration.

“Yeah….” he muttered. “You'll do. You'll do just fine….”

He gave the chain a little jerk.

“Get up,” he said sternly.

Ray got to her feet without hesitation. Her heart was pounding, making her nervous but also filling her with elation. Her panties were a damp strip between her legs, getting wetter as the minutes ticked past.

He unravelled the chain and put one finger through the leather loop at the end, smirking. Just one finger, showing her how confident that he had her under control.

_ I don't have to hold it tight,  _ that gesture said.  _ I know you're not going to run away. _

It both bothered and excited her that he was so smug. Maybe she'd surprise him.

He stood the leash’s length from her, looking her up and down.

“Hmmm….” He stroked his chin, fingertips rasping against his stubble. “Somethin’ ain't quite right….What could it be?”

His smirk widened into a broad grin and he snapped his fingers like he'd had a sudden idea.

“I know what it is! Y’all got too many clothes on.”

His smile disappeared.

“Take ‘em off.”

Ray sprang into action immediately, eager to show him what she was made of and get those nasty, itchy garments off. They were too tight all of a sudden, too constrictive, and being naked was a fine idea.

He watched her, eyes darting restlessly up and down, left to right, studying each part that was unveiled then returning for more. The tight jut of his cock through his jeans was larger now, no matter how much he tried to pretend this was an everyday occurrence for him. He was excited, painfully so by the look of it, and his desire was a goad to her own lust.

She made a ceremony of removing her underwear, peeling off her bra slowly with a hunch of her shoulders, pretending she was shy just to add to the notion of humiliation, and his stifled groan was worth the extra effort. Her nipples stuck up, pert in the damp air of this pretence of a dungeon, and he fixed his eyes to their points, shifting where he stood, attempting to adjust the uncomfortable burden in his pants. Ray ducked her head, hiding her smirk. His lust was all she could have hoped for, making her feel powerful even as her collar and nudity made her feel vulnerable. It was a perfect mix of sensation, confusing and erotic and desperately heady.

She kept her head down, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, preparing to pull them down, but she hesitated,  showing a reluctance just for the sake of it.

“What's your name?” she asked out of nowhere.

“Huh?”

He lifted his gaze from where it had been focused on the V formed where her thighs met, his eyes glazed and stupid.

“Your name,” she repeated with mock meekness. “I'd like to know…..”

He swallowed, cleared his throat.

“Lucas,” he said, that nasal Southern twang piercing her right to the centre of her pussy. “Ma name is Lucas. Now what you waitin’ for, huh? Get them panties off….”

His voice cut off as though he'd been about to plead, and Ray nodded. Yes. She'd get these panties off. Stupid things. Stupid, wet things soaking up all her lovely juices. She wanted him to see the effect he was having - see her pussy drip down her thighs, make them shiny and slimy.

She pulled them down. The elastic had made dents on her hips, little flesh wounds that felt sore and needed a firm, strong hand to smooth them out. The crotch stuck to the messy folds of her pussy lips, glued there, and she made an extra effort,  easing her thighs apart to free the fabric. Lucas leaned forward in an involuntary lurch to see better. She held them in place for a moment, the front pulled out so he could see the silvery glisten of her cunt juice on the little strip that had so recently been snug against her, then eased them past the meat of her thighs. They came loose as they reached her knees and she opened her fingers, letting them fall to her ankles in a small, unimportant puddle. She used her toe to flick them away.

Lucas shook his head.

“Damn, girl….” he muttered.

He took ahold of himself, lifting his chin, clearing his throat.

“That was real good. A little slow, but I like that. Shows ya got a some modesty.”

Ray sniggered. Yeah, right.

“We're gonna go for a walk now, little doggie. You gonna be a good little bitch for me? Ya gonna stay to heel?”

She nodded.

“Good dog. You behave, you might get a treat. You  _ mis _ behave, doggie gets punished. You understand that?”

She nodded again.

Lucas clicked his tongue in disapproval. 

“Use yer voice, doggie. Speak!”

“Yes,” she said.

“Gooood dog,” said Lucas smiling. “Keep that up, I might rub yer belly for ya. Or lower….”

Ray held her hands up like little begging paws and panted, tongue out, waggling her ass excitedly, wishing she had a real tail to wag.

He smiled, apparently pleased.

“C’mon,  then. Walkies!”

He took off at a brisk pace, tugging her along by her collar and Ray scampered to keep up, nearly tripping over her feet. His back was to her, leading her confidently, and she didn't like that. She wanted his attention! 

She wondered if she should bite him, but it was too soon for that. Instead, she stopped abruptly, digging her heels into the cement floor, pulling on the leash. It jerked tight around her neck, nearly pulling her over, but she held her ground.

Lucas whirled around, his annoyance plain on his face.

“What ya doin’?  _ Bad  _ dog! Yer meant to walk nicely!”

Ray bared her teeth and growled at him.

He scowled, the danger in his face giving her a desperate little thrill.

“Well now, I can't abide this….” he said. “I will not have disobedience. Get here now!”

He tugged on the leash hard, tipping her forward on her toes, making her stagger.  While she was off balance he pulled again, spilling her against him. She smelled him, an animal musk that suggested thick pheromones and unspent lust. Her face hit his shoulder, not hard enough to be painful, and he put a hand out to steady her. His palm was rough and calloused, scraping her sensitive skin, and she felt his fingers clench for a fraction of a second, kneading the meat of her hip. His breath puffed against her neck, hot and steamy, and she felt rather than heard him chuckle.

His teeth snapped shut near her, just grazing the portion of her neck beneath her ear, and she shuddered.

She could stay there forever, her swollen nipples brushing the zip of his hoodie, but he had other plans.

“Bad dog,” he said again, his voice lower, almost like praise.

He stepped back, taking her with him, and when she dared to look up his face was hard though his eyes twinkled with approval. There was a brick wall up ahead, speckled with mold, and he propelled her towards it, shoving her against the damp brickwork.

“I warned you,” he said. “Misbehavin’ gets punished!”

Ray groaned, tasting the stony dust against her tongue. She was in disgrace - disgrace she had orchestrated - and it felt wonderful…

Lucas was busy, doing something above her head, stirring strands of her hair against her face. The collar chafed the back of her neck, and she had to rise up on her tiptoes to ease the pressure. She glanced up, tilting her head back. 

There was a hook, rusty and mildewed, protruding from the wall about a foot up, and he was winding the leash around it. Ray put her palms flat against the wall for support. The wall was surprisingly chilly against her bare skin and she revelled in the contrast: Cold and hard next to soft and warm.

“It pains me to do this, doggie,” said Lucas with mock regret. “But I done told you.”

She nodded. He had.

She felt him move behind her, his hand resting on her waist, fingers insinuating themselves into her belly, sinking in.

His other hand…..well. She closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt him grasp a firm handful of her ass, squeezing the cheek with a proprietary air. He kneaded it like he was making bread, stepping closer so his cock brushed the outside of her thigh.

“Oh, you're such a bad dog,” he said, close to her ear.

He let go of her ass, and she tensed, knowing what was coming next.

His palm hit her butt cheek with a cruel snap, the sound echoing in the sordid room. She flinched, a jolt of ecstasy mixed with agony surging through her. Her belly hit the wall and she squirmed at the sting, her rear end wriggling in response.

He hit her other cheek, balancing out the pain, the slap resounding through her body.

She jerked, biting down on her bottom lip, and jiggled on her toes in an attempt  to counteract the awful burn.

“Oh, you wanna say somethin’?” he teased, noting her effort. “Maybe wanna tell me I'm bein’ too harsh? Go ahead. I'm listenin’.”

He laughed and she ground her teeth together.

“Fuck you!” she snarled.

“All in good time, you naughty dog, you…” he said, and she felt the sting meet her other cheek again, laying a thick gathering of lines on her flesh.

She moaned, clutching at the wall, fingernails scraping up the thin greasy moss between the stones. It was really starting to hurt now, the sensation building up, reaching the peak that she knew she had to overcome on order to cruise down the other side to bliss. 

“You wanna tell me to ease up?” he asked.  “I will, if you ask nice….”

Ray snorted.

“It's not even that bad,” she lied

His mouth formed a grim line at that, her challenge hanging in the air. He slapped her again, his palm stinging off her ass, and she forced a laugh out to spur him on.

“Goddammit,” he growled. “Ain't there no way to shut you up?”

He started to spank her in earnest,  hand rebounding off the firm clench of her ass, and Ray braced herself. The blows came thick and fast, snapping onto the tender flesh of her cheeks, making her squirm.

“You're a bad doggie,” panted Lucas as he laid another bunch of stripes. “Why won't you give in?”

“I will once you give me something to give in to,” gasped Ray as another blow resounded onto her.

She clenched her ass to absorb the blows but Lucas read her intentions and kicked her feet apart.

“No!” he snapped. “You ain't gettin’ away with this!”

Her spread legs gave her little in the way of protection and the next slap, aimed at the tender point she usually sat on, made her squeak.

Lucas sniggered between gritted teeth. 

“Oh yeah, I found your spot, you little cunt,” he snarled, striking again at the unprotected mound. The snap sent her up against the wall, her nipples brushing the rough stone, and she let out a yelp.

He moaned, a greedy sound that lit up the wet straddle of her thighs and she shivered as he pressed the arrogant strut of his cock against her flank.

“Fuck!” he muttered. “Hold still!”

She writhed on the end of her leash, feeling his hardness press to her.

“Make me!” she told him, and the resulting flurry of blows made her resistance worthwhile.

There it was: the warmth spreading between her thighs, an inevitable conjuring of sexuality she couldn't ignore, and every spank he dealt heated it up more. Her ass tingled, her sensitivity wound up several notches with every blow until she sagged onto the wall, sticking her ass out for more.

He chuckled, a breathless laugh that jetted damp air against her neck and she felt the tip of his tongue touch the fat vein in her throat a second before she felt his teeth. She gasped at the pinch, a new pain that was shocking after the now familiar one heating up her ass. It was a good pain though, carefully controlled, making her nerve endings jump and dance.

His free hand had been on her belly all this time but now it moved, sliding downwards, fingertips creeping between her legs. He opened his teeth as he found her clit, sliding his fingers in the slip of her juices.

“Good doggie….” he muttered in her ear. “Good, wet doggie.”

He pinched her clit, slapping her ass to drive her hips forward against his hand. Ray sobbed, letting her head loll on her neck, her face brushing his chest. He allowed her to lean on him, strumming his fingers between her thighs as he slowed the rhythm of slaps, using them now as teasing counterpoints to what he was doing to her pussy.

“I think you learned your lesson, doggie,” he mused. “Gonna be good now?”

She nodded, cheek rubbing the zip of his hoodie. 

He stopped spanking her, taking his hand from her crotch at the same time and she whimpered in disappointment.

“No complainin’,” he warned. “Otherwise you don't get your treat.”

He was unhooking the leash from overhead and Ray staggered in a half-swoon as it came loose.

He caught her arm, steadying her, a little gesture that made her sigh with gratitude. She was dizzy now, made horny beyond belief and now everything he did seemed designed to turn her on even more.

He waited until she was steady then released her arm.

“Walkies, bitch,” he said. “Walk nicely this time.”

She nodded, unable to speak, and this time when he led her away she trotted obediently a step behind him.

There were corridors, damp tunnels that dripped overhead and squished underfoot. Ray fancied she saw movement in the shadows, things shifting wetly, and she moved closer to Lucas. It wasn't beyond belief that there were monsters down here, and though the notion scared her the fear had an tinge of a thrill to it too.

He felt her shudder by his elbow.

“What’s wrong? Worried about monsters? Don’t you worry none about them,” he said. “I won’t let them at you. Less you try to run, o’ course. In which case they might fuck you. I don’t know if they even got dicks to be honest. But would be fun to find out, don’t you think?”

He chuckled, pleased with his joke, but Ray was too delirious to be pissed off. It was like he’d read her mind.

“Almost there, doggie,” he told her in a conversational tone, as though he hadn’t just beaten the hell out of her ass, as though she wasn’t faint with lust, as though he wasn’t leading her along naked with a collar and leash through dank corridors filled with monsters.

There was a door up ahead, a formidable metal thing with a keypad close by.

“Here we go,” said Lucas. “My own little fortress o’ solitude. Won’t get disturbed here. No escapin’ here either, less you know the code. Do you know the code, doggie? You wanna bark it out for me?”

Ray kept her mouth shut and Lucas shrugged.

“Whatever. No peekin’ now.”

He blocked the keypad with his body as he punched in the code, but Ray didn’t even try to peek. She had no interest in escaping just yet.

Lucas’s fortress of solitude turned out to be a shabby man cave filled with an unlikely mix of computers, stacked canned goods and oddments of scrap metal. It smelled masculine in there though - grease and sweaty musk, engine oil and old spunk, the ghost of microwave meals and spilled beers. He didn’t even have a bed - just a mattress on the floor, it’s thin sheets stained.

Once the door was shut behind them he let go of her leash.

“Stay!” he ordered, holding up one stern finger.

Ray stayed, although the muscles in her legs jumped and danced, eager to scamper round the room and cause trouble. The heat in her ass stopped her, though - the sting had faded to a comfortable glow and if he was spanking her he wouldn’t be doing anything else….she was ready for him if that was what he wanted. More than ready. No misbehaviour now.

He left the room briefly, going through a closed wooden door, and she stood there with the leash dangling between her breasts. The waiting was maddening. What did he have to do that was more important than dealing with her?

She got her answer when he returned.

He held a short length of rope coiled in his fist, the smooth kind with no rough strands, and she felt her heart give a little leap in her chest. She was going to be tied, she knew it, but it wasn’t just that: He’d gotten nice rope to do it with. Rope that wouldn’t chafe. It was thoughtful of him.

He grinned at the look on her face as she eyed the rope.

“That gettin’ your motor runnin’?” he asked. “You like the look o’ that?”

He held it up, letting it swing before her eyes like he was trying to hypnotise her. It almost worked. Ray felt unable to look away.

Lucas laughed.

“Boy, I’m sure glad I met you, doggie. You’re a kinky one, ain’t you? Dirty girl o’ my dreams….Turn around.”

The last words were delivered with a strict click of his tongue and Ray obeyed immediately. Her legs were trembling as she stood with her back to him but he didn’t tie her immediately. He stood behind her for a while, letting what he was about to do sink in and probably admiring his handiwork in the red blaze of her sore ass.

“Sure is a pretty colour,” he murmured, confirming her suspicions. “Like the Canadian flag!”

He reached around and lifted her wrist, twisting it behind her and placing it in the small of her back.

“Keep it there,” he cautioned.

He picked up her other wrist, repeating the process and as she stood with her wrists crossed he began to bind them in the rope - tight enough to secure her but not tight enough to cut off her circulation. He was breathing hard despite his apparent languor and she felt him rub against her ass like he couldn’t help himself, the ridge of his fly setting the nerve endings alight. She half turned her head, wanting to see his face, but he snarled at her, fastening his teeth on the back of her neck.

She gave a little squeal, staggering forward, but the bite at her scruff kept her in place effectively enough.

His teeth tightened on her, squeezing dangerously, and she moaned and twisted. He was breathing even harder now, a little growl rumbling softly  in his throat. Any harder and he would break the skin.She let out a sob and the pressure ceased abruptly to be replaced by his lips and tongue, tracing the ridges his teeth had made.

“You taste good,” he whispered. “I know my momma wanted you to end up in her pot, but you’re all mine now.”

He had completed tying her wrists and with his hands free he let them rest on her waist.

“Daddy wanted to eat you too,” he told her, selecting another spot where her shoulder met her neck and biting her there. It wasn’t as hard this time, and Ray relaxed into his attention, the sharpness of the pain making her heart pound. He licked her shoulder, letting his hands glide around onto her belly, sweeping them up over her ribs. The next bite was at the top of her arm, the flesh there much softer with more give and he sank his teeth in harder, pausing just short of breaking her skin. She whimpered, caught between pleasure and pain, and just as she was about to beg him to stop his hands found her breasts, palms brushing the stiffness of her nipples.

“Be a waste, though, to carve you up,” he said, nipping at her ear. “Could only eat you the once. Then you’d be all gone. Now if  _ I _ was gonna cook you, I’d keep you whole.”

He took her nipples between his fingers, squeezing and pinching.

“Roast you like a hog on a spit over an open fire. All medieval like. But before that I’d baste you with my own special sauce. From the inside, o’ course, where the meat’s all tender….”

He twisted the delicate little buds of flesh he held, pulling on them.

“But like I said: would be a waste o’ good pussy. So that ain’t gonna happen.”

He gave her nipples one final tug, pulling them up to make her rise onto her tiptoes then letting them snap back. Taking her by her outpoked elbow her turned her to face him, tilting her head up with a hand under her chin so he could look into her face,

“If you’re good, I’ll keep you,” he said. “Would you like that? Stay here with me? You’d have to fuck a lot, o’ course, but I get the feelin’ you wouldn’t mind that.”

Ray nodded, trying not to appear too eager, and his face broke into a smile.

“Good. Good doggie.”

He patted her on the top of her head.

“Well, now that’s outta the way, we can get down to business.”

He picked up the end of her leash again and walked backwards, tugging her with him. Her feet moved automatically, taking little steps, and she could see the approval in his eyes.

There was a chair behind him, one of the ones on wheels that spun around, and he sat in it, keeping her standing in front of him. He’d been watching her face the whole time, noting the sweat and the tear stains, but now he let his gaze fall, lingering on her breasts on the way down to her groin. She didn’t have to look to see that she was wet. She could feel the slime between her thighs.

“Ain’t that a pretty sight?” he said, giving a low whistle. “You’re wetter than the whole swamp, I reckon.”

He leaned forward, running a finger up her slit, just brushing the tip of her clit, and when his finger came away it was shiny. He rubbed his thumb against it as if testing its slickness, then delicately licked them both clean.

His eyes had taken on a glazed look and the tent in his pants was even more pronounced.

“You ride horses, dontcha? Seems I recall someone sayin’ that.”

She nodded.

He leaned back in his seat, opening his legs.

“Show me your style,” he said. “I wanna see how you ride.”

He switched hands, putting the leash in his left, and with his newly freed hand he patted his thigh high up.

“Ride me, sugar. I wanna see.”

Ray stepped forward, planting her feet apart and started to bend her knees. His jeans were a pale beige. She was going to make a mess on them.

Her crotch met his leg just above the knee and he gave the leash a little tug, urging her forward. Shuffling, she advanced along his thigh, feeling the bunched muscles tense. She gave a wiggle, opening her lips so her clit touched the cloth, and closed her eyes for a second to gather her wits. It felt good - over sensitised and raw, the denim just rough enough to provide friction.

“Ride me,” he said again. “Let’s see if you can bring yourself off like that.”

Ray canted her hips, pushing her ass back, then tilted it forward again. A noise that was trapped in her throat floundered there but at the next rub it found its way up. She was trying to start slow, but with each back sweep her ass skittered against his jeans, reminding her of her spanking.

“Walk on,” he said, and her hips stuttered, trying to keep at a walking pace, but she was soon trotting without his permission, lifting herself a fraction then letting herself land harder than she would if she was on a horse.

He was watching where her pussy met his leg, tongue clamped between his teeth, breathing through his nose. He bent his leg a little more, putting his foot flat on the floor, and it lifted her up, her toes only just finding purchase, her weight pressing her down.

“What comes after a trot? Is it a canter? Do that.”

She picked it up a little, grinding her clit against his leg. Her upper body swayed and she felt his hand curl around her waist to keep her upright. Her tits swung and bounced in front of his face and he stuck out his tongue, snatching little licks at her nipples as she went.

She twisted helplessly, rubbing faster, and his hand slipped down to her ass, taking a firm grip on her cheek, his fingers digging into the roughened flesh,

“Oh yeah, you ride good,” he told her. “Faster, baby - I want you to cum all over me.”

Given permission she let herself loose, grinding down onto his thigh with renewed energy. His fingertips sunk deeper, creeping into the center of her ass, and he grew impatient, rubbing his stubble between her breasts, turning his head to capture a nipple in his mouth.

He sucked, the pull dragging a hot line right down to her pussy, and she let out a wordless syllable, arching her back into him.

She felt his teeth scrape her areola, and it was all too much. She felt her pussy twitch and she was coming - too soon, but she was unable to stop herself. Her hands pulled fruitlessly at her bonds, wanting to clutch onto him, but it was impossible. She lifted her feet, letting her entire weight press her down and dragged out a rough scream.

He loosed his lips with a smacking sound and she could feel his eyes on her face, watching the contortions of her expressions. Her head sagged on her neck, chin touching her breast bone, but he released her ass to snag a handful of her hair, pulling her head up.

“Oh  _ fuck  _ yeah,” he said. “You little firecracker. Hope you ain’t done yet cuz I ain't finished with you by a long shot.”

She was still cumming, the waves of her orgasm reaching up into her and barely heard his words, but she managed to shake her head.

“No…” she panted. “Not...done….”

“Good.”

He stood, nearly spilling her onto the floor, but he still had her hair and used it to pull her upright,

“Turn!” he snapped, and though his voice sounded harsh she sensed it wasn’t because he was displeased with her.

She did her best to turn around, but her feet were clumsy, her legs weak. She stumbled, but he was marching her forward, steering her by her bound hands.

There was a desk, its top littered with papers and twists of wire and he pushed her up against it, the hard edge biting into her belly. She reared back, not wanting the wire in her face, and he made a small sound of impatience, releasing her hair to sweep the bits from the surface.

“There,” he said. “Now fuckin’ bend over!”

She was too slow for him and he grabbed the rope between her wrists, pulling her hands upwards, and she squeaked at the pressure, folding over. She turned her head at the last minute, saving her nose which was prone to sudden bleeds, and her cheek touched the cool surface. He held her there, free hand busy behind her, and she heard the rasp of a zip.

“I waited long enough,” he told her. “Imma get mine now. You got a problem with that?”

She shook her head, face sliding on the wood, and he jerked her hands up again painfully.

There was a jingle as his pants dropped down his leg, belt buckle rattling against the floor, and then she felt his cock, a hot bar brushing her hotter ass.

“You feel that?” he said. “That’s goin’ in you. Imma fuck you so hard. You want that, you little bitch? You want Lucas to ream you out?”

She tried to nod but then his mouth was by her ear.

“I wanna hear you say it. You gotta say it!”

“Yes!” she blurted. “I want it. I want your dick in me, I want you to fuck me. Do it!”

“Okay. You asked for it.”

He was probing, trying to find the right spot, and she heard him grunt with frustration.

“Godammit!”

She lifted her ass, rising up on her toes and spreading her legs wider. With her hands tied she couldn’t guide him, and the tentative prods to her perineum were causing her as much exasperation as him.

“Get it in!” she rasped, and he slapped her ass.

“I’m tryin’! Hold up!”

She yelped as the head of his cock bruised her asshole, but then he adjusted, tilting it lower down and he was in.

She gasped as he filled her, shunting in with no preamble, sliding in up to the hilt with one shove. Wet as she was, it caused her no pain, but the suddenness took her breath away.

He made a noise -  _ unnh -  _ and grabbed her hips, pulling back and slamming in again. The thrust shook her and the desk she was over, the legs juddering against the cement floor. He gave another couple of experimental thrusts but didn't seem happy with the arrangement. 

“Too low,” he panted. “Hold up.”

He lifted her bodily, moving her further across the desk, raising her ass higher. Her feet left the floor, her last point of control removed from her, and this time when he shoved his dick in the angle was different. He was aiming upwards, finding the sweet spot and she yelped as the tip of his prick nudged it.

“Aw yeah, that's better,” he said, telling her what she already knew.

He tested his movement again, seeking confirmation, and when he was satisfied he set to in earnest.

He started to pound her, riding her ass, holding onto the rope between her wrists  to pull her back against him. The over-sensitised skin of her ass felt everything: The prickle of his hairs, the slap of his belly, his fingernails scraping across it. It knocked the breath from her and she snatched quick gasps between strokes, her moans coming out in a series of jerky hiccups.

“You like this this, don't you?” he snarled. “You like this shit?”

She nodded and his palm snapped off her ass again.

“Say it!” he said.

“I love it!” she wailed. “Harder!’

“What -  _ this?”  _

His dick dug deep, mashing into the snug hollow of her pussy.

“Y’all want  _ this  _ harder?”

“Yuh!” she managed, and he laughed.

“Girl, you are in-fuckin’- _ satiable _ !” he told her. “But I like that. Oh yeah. Here we go you little slut. Here we go!”

He fucked her harder, jolting her across the desk, the friction burning her belly and breasts. She twisted, letting the lip of the wood dig in just above her clit and the next thrust jammed her into it. 

“Yes!” she crowed. “Faster, you dirty bastard!”

“Boy,” he grunted. “You sure are demandin’. But since you asked so nicely -”

He picked up his speed, rattling her teeth together, winding one hand into her hair and pulling. Her scalp screamed at the tug but it was just the spur she needed, and as her spine arched backwards she felt the familiar pressure build, the warm tingle that foreshadowed her orgasm.

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth together, and tried to concentrate on the combined sensations: The hair pulling; the fading burn on her spanked ass; his hand tugging at her bound wrists; the way he was fucking her, spearing her on his dick, plunging in like his life depended on it; the way her clit smashed against the desks edge; and finally, the noises he was making, the little grunts and puffs and choked murmurs of enjoyment that were jerking out of him like sobs.

She spread her legs a fraction wider and she was there, croaking out a scream that was distorted by the angle of her throat. She felt her pussy convulse around its fat portion of cock and he rammed in deeper than ever, merciless in his assault on her g-spot. There was a splash as she squirted, spending all over his legs and onto the floor. He cursed, a happy sound full of glee, and pulled down on her wrists, grinding his belly against her ass.

She subsided, panting, going limp as he released her hair. He hadn't cum yet and she marvelled at his stamina.

“Gooood doggie,” he told her, patting her ass appreciatively. “But you're a worn out doggie too. Here. Let's get you more comfortable. …”

He hauled her off the desk, supporting her on her wobbly legs. He was fumbling  with her bonds and her hands sprang free, dropping uselessly to her sides.

“This way,” he said, directing her to the dirty mattress.

Ray tipped forward, flopping facedown gratefully, and listened to the rustle of cloth as he took the rest of his clothes off. She was in a half-doze, smiling drowsily as he lay on her back, the full length of his warmth on her, skin against skin. His dick was a damp rail between her ass cheeks and he kissed her between her shoulder blades as he manoeuvred his legs around hers, slotting his hard-on between her thighs.

“Reckon I earned this,” he said, slipping back into her cunt. She moaned as he started to fuck her again, abrupt little stabs like the needle of a sewing machine and he gasped out his pleasure against the back of her neck. He bit her as he came, hot stickiness exploding in her pussy, scalding the very core of her, flooding her.

He sagged, relaxing into her, and they lay stupefied for a while, lazily matching their breathing.

“How was that?” he asked eventually, smoothing a damp strand of hair from her cheek, pressing his lips to the angle of her jaw.

“Much better,” she said. “You're a fast learner.” 

“Yup. One o’ my many talents,” he said with a chuckle. “I didn't go too far though? Y’all didn't use your safe word, so I figured you was okay….”

“It was perfect,” she said with a sigh. “I wanna take the collar off, though. It's starting to itch.”

He tipped off her, unbuckling the collar as he did so, and she rolled around to face him, pressing herself against him, nestling her face into his neck. He was stroking her back, rubbing the redness of her sore ass.

“So glad I met you,” he said, not for the first time. “Gonna have to introduce you to my folks soon though. They're startin’ to get antsy. Can't skulk around in the basement all the time.”

“What if they don't like me?”

He snorted.

“Course they'll like you. Why wouldn't they? You'll love my momma too. Especially her cookin’.”

“Sure she won't put me in her pot?” giggled Ray, and she felt him snigger against her ear.

“Can you fuckin’ imagine?” he said. “Family full o’ cannibals. Wouldn't that be fucked up?”

Ray yawned sleepily. She'd have to get dressed and go home soon, but for now she was content to just snuggle down in the basement with her boyfriend.

This had been one of the best role plays they'd done so far, and one they were bound to use again. It had been hard work at first, convincing him this was what she wanted, but once he'd gotten used to it he'd enjoyed it just as much as her.

 

She remembered the first time - remembered how hard she'd had to work to persuade him it was okay. He'd needed a lot of reassurance too, her telling that she wanted it,  _ needed  _ it, telling him over and over until finally he'd done what she wanted - fucked her in her cuffs face down on that dirty mattress they'd found, her mouth filled with the grimy sheets, tasting her own sweat and tears and imagining they were the remnants of long gone prisoners.

He hadn't been great, not back then, and he'd finished far too soon, but she'd cum anyway from the sheer excitement of her situation and her sordid surroundings. Seeing how much it had affected her he’d expanded the game over time, building the cell for her, setting the scene, making their own dank and dirty little playground down there.

“Ray?” he said. “I gotta get up soon baby. Gotta help my dad get the house ready for the storm. Gonna be a bad one he says. Gotta reinforce the windows, shore up the roof.”

“Okay. I need to go shopping anyway.”

“Oh yeah? What you buyin’?”

“It's a surprise. For someone’s birthday….”

He laughed.

“Baby, you don't gotta get me anythin’.”

“Yes I do!” she insisted. “It's our first birthday together.”

“Really, don't worry. We got the rest o’ our lives to celebrate birthdays.”

“True, but I'm gonna get you something anyway.”

She sat up, reluctant to leave but realising the importance. It was a long trudge through wet and dirty corridors to retrieve her clothes and now the glow was fading she wasn't looking forward to it. But she appreciated what he'd done to add to their games. Craftsmanship, was what it was.


End file.
